A variety of medical procedures are performed to repair portions of a body of a patient. For example, some medical procedures are performed to repair or provide support to portions, such as organs, of the body of the patient. Specifically, in some medical procedures are performed to repair pelvic organ prolapse. Sacralcolpopexy is one example of such a procedure.
During some medical procedures, it may be desirable or required to move or otherwise manipulate a portion of the body of the patient. For example, during a sacralcolpopexy, which may be performed using an open abdominal technique or a minimally invasive technique, a vaginal manipulator or a probe may be used to move or manipulate the vagina. For example, a physician may move the vagina around to provide access to the anterior or posterior portions of the vagina.
Some of the medical procedures that are performed to repair portions of the body of the patient are time consuming. For example, for a sacralcolpopexy, dissection may take up to 45 minutes. It may take up to an additional 45 minutes to place or fix the mesh to the vagina of the patient. During such time, the physician or the physician assistant may become tired from holding or supporting the vaginal manipulator or probe that is being used to facilitate the procedure.
Accordingly, is may be desirable to provide a device that includes components or features that might facilitate the performance of medical procedures. For example, it may be desirable to provide a device that includes components or features that might facilitate the holding or retaining of a medical tool or instrument during medical procedures.